You Wonder
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Charlie wonders what it is about her. Oneshot.


AN-This here story shall be told in 2nd person, I believe

It's Charlie angst cuz he's sweet like that! Then of course Charlie happiness cuz I love him!!

Just a oneshot that wouldn't go away.

* * *

You wonder what it is about her, what makes her so desirable. So wanted. You've known her since age 5, when you played together in class and when you walked home together one day. She said you were her best friend and she was yours.

That's all you'd ever be.

He stepped in and at the tender age of 9, she got her first love. You got your first heartbreak. The kiss on the ice after the game, it tore at you, making you wonder why you got stuck with the friend card, while he happily enjoyed the role of boyfriend.

At age 12, she'd grown more beautiful then ever, and you weren't the only one to notice. While you were blowing the duck call to interrupt their kiss, or telling her to be careful, Dwayne was swooping in as her night in shinning armor and Luis was flirting up a storm.

He had complained to you about them, and you, being the best friend, told not to worry. She loved him, and only him. The words, so easy to say in your head, yet no easy aloud. Because you were finally admitting it. She loved him, not you.

You get accepted into Eden Hall and she's looks beautiful. She'd always been unsure of her looks, as Guy would normally converse with a girl, whom she always thought to be more attractive. She needn't worry, he loved her. And she loved him.

You're surprised she never figured out your feelings, the way you glance at her every chance to get. The way your eyes follow her as she leaves the room.

You wonder why she won't see you, as anything more then the best friend.

You wonder why she loves him.

And not you.

* * *

She's still with him, still loves him and there's nothing you can do. He is your best friend, and so is she. But still, you can't stop yourself from stealing glances at her when she's not looking. Or thinking about her every minute of every day.

It's especially hard today, as you sit there during the team meeting unable to keep your eyes off her. He's got his arms wrapped around her, tightly and is whispering something into her ear that makes her giggle. How you wish that could be you, making her giggle.

She feels your eyes on her and turns to look at you, and you quickly look away, hoping she doesn't see your blush. Mintues go by and you feel it's safe to look again. She's not in his arms anymore, instead she's standing close by, their fingers entwined.

You still don't feel out of the clear so as soon as the meeting is over, you high tail it out of there. It's cold outside and you don't care as the wind whips across your face as you walk faster.

''Charlie!'' someone called after you.

You stop and she walks quickly over to you, stopping in front of you.

''Charlie, why are you leaving so fast?'' she wonders.

''She saw me looking at her, Jules.'' you whisper.

Julie looks at you sadly. She's the only one who knows, the only duck smart enough to realize what those looks mean.

''Charlie, maybe you should tell-''

''No.'' you interupt, ''She can't know. It would ruin everything.''

Julie sighs and leans over to hug you tightly. You welcome the friendly embrace, happy to have someone who understands you.

''Come back in Charlie.'' she whispers.

You shake your head and pull away.

''I can't.'' you whisper back.

She nods understandingly and heads back inside. You watch her go and sigh. You go to pull up the zipper of your coat and come to the realization that you left your coat inside. Mentally cursing yourself, you wonder if you can get in without her seeing you. You're so lost in thought, you don't hear someone approaching.

''You might need this.'' her voice rings out.

You freeze slightly then turn around, smiling nervously at her.

''Thanks Cons.'' you say, grabbing the coat and putting it on.

She looks at you carefully and you pray to whoever might be listening that she can't read your face.

''You ok Charlie? You seem kinda out of it lately.'' she says.

You shrug your shoulder softly.

''That's not an answer Spazway.'' she says, clearly amused.

You sigh and try to advert the question.

''What are you doing out here?''

''Guy was getting on my nerves plus, you needed your coat.'' she says.

''On your nerves again?'' you wonder, your heart secretly elated.

She shrugs.

''I love him, I really do but I'm not a big fan of the P.D.A. anymore.'' she says.

There's more to her answer and you know it, you can see it in her face.

''Connie?''

''Can we go to our spot?'' she asks, ignoring your question completly.

You nod your head and the two of you set off.

* * *

It's a hill that over looks the enitre city. During the day, the perfect picnic spot, the night, absoutly incredible.

You two discovered this spot ages ago and pinky swore you would never tell another soul. So far, so good.

She sits down and you watch her out of the corner of your eye. She truly is beautiful.

''So, what's really wrong Cons?'' you ask her.

She turns to you, surprise slightly evident in her eyes.

''I should have known I couldn't keep anything from you.'' she says, her voice ringing with laughter.

''Connie.'' you say, begging her to tell you what's wrong.

She sits there, slowly dragging her tongue across her teeth. You try to not to smile, it's something she does that you think is adorable.

''Guy and I are losing the passion.'' she finally admits.

You're trying very hard not to jump up and do a super happy dance. Instead, you look at her, your face friendly, concerned.

''What do you mean? I saw you guys today, you seemed-'' you break off, realizing how much you just admitted to her.

She doesn't seem to notice, then again...she never does.

''It's been forced on my part. Charlie...I think I'm falling out of love with him.'' she whispers. You see the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

''Come here.'' you say softly, wrapping an arm around and brining her close, kissing her head softly.

Suddenly, she turns to face you, and it's hard to breathe. Her eyes are aglow, with a look you've seen before...but never directed at you.

''Connie?'' you whisper.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before leaning in and pressing her soft lips to yours. You're momentarily frozen, it's not until she begins to back away that you grab her head and crash your lips against hers.

This is everything you've ever wanted. She moans and deepens the kiss, pushing you down onto the grass and you suddently wonder if you're dreaming. You roll over, so she's underneath, and slowly break away from her. Her eyes are closer, lips swollen, and she's never looked more beautiful.

She opens her eyes and they lock with yours. You stare at each other for what seems like a life time, the silence is awkward, but you barely notice. All you care about are the first words that will be coming out of her mouth.

''I'm sorry Charlie.'' she finally says.

And just like that...you know that this is reality. And reality bites.

You look away, not needing her to see the pain written so clearly in your eyes.

''It's fine Connie.'' your voice is bitter.

''Charlie?'' she asks.

''Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend.'' you snap, your anger getting the better of you. You're up on your feet and halfway down the hill before you hear her running up to you.

With strengh that surprises you, she manages to turn your entire body around to face hers.

''What's that supposed to mean.'' there's anger in her brown orbs and anyone else would be covering in fear. Not you though. You love it when she's angry.

''You love Guy, yet you kiss me. Connie, I don't want to be your one night whatever! My feelings for you are so deep that-'' and for the second time that night you break away.

This time, however, she notices.

''Your feelings for me?'' she asks, and there's confusion in her voice and maybe, unless you're imagining it, hope.

''Nothing Connie. Just leave me be.'' you say.

This time, she lets you go.

* * *

The first, and only person, you tell about that night is Julie. The two of you are close, and she was, and only is, the first person who knows about your feelings for Connie.

''So what happens now?'' she asks.

''I'm not sure.'' you reply.

''Charlie, maybe you shouldn't rely on your feelings for Connie. Try to move on, forget about her. She might not be worth the heartache.'' she tells you, hating to see you so upset.

If you hadn't been as upset as you were, you might have noticed the familer glint in her eyes, when she knows something you don't.

* * *

You retire to your dorm room, happy that Adam is sleeping at home, so you have the place to yourself. Laying on the bed, you look at the wall, as if it had all the answers. What _are _you supposed to do when your best friend, and best friend's girlfriend, kisses you? The very same kiss you've wanted for years?

A knock on the door stops your thoughts and you get up, reluctantly, to open the door.

Connie is standing there, her eyes locking with your the second the door opens.

''Connie?'' you ask.

She charges in, sitting down on your bed, her eyes glued to the floor.

''What's wrong?'' you ask, closing the door behind you and sitting down next to her.

''I wasn't the only one faking the passion between me and Guy.'' she says, and suddenly you can recall the odd look Julie gave you.

''Meaning?'' you ask.

''We've agreed to break up.'' she whispered, finally looking at you, and you imdiatly realize her true intentions for coming tonight.

''I don't think it would be a good idea-''

''He knows what happened.'' she blurts out. And you look terrified.

''He knows that lately, I've been feeling different about you. Maybe...maybe I always have.'' she says thoughtfully.

You don't care. You don't care that Guy knows, you don't care that Connie knows. The only thing you care about is the fact that she's here.

And she wants you.

Before she can say a single thing, you're kissing her again.

This time, you know it's not a dream.

You two break apart and she's smiling widely at you, as if this is what she always wanted.

''I love you.'' you murmer.

And before you press your lips against hers, you hear.

''I love you too.''

* * *

AN-Yea, so that was just a oneshot, sorry to any C/G fans out there, but my love for C/C over powers, lol.


End file.
